Nessun dorma
" " ( ; English: "None shall sleep") is an aria from the final act of Giacomo Puccini's frequently performed opera Turandot and is one of the best-known tenor arias in all opera. It is sung by Calaf, (the unknown prince), who falls in love at first sight with the beautiful but cold Princess Turandot. However, any man who wishes to wed Turandot must first answer her three riddles; if he fails, he will be beheaded. In the aria, Calaf expresses his triumphant assurance that he will win the princess. Although "Nessun dorma" has long been a staple of operatic recitals, Luciano Pavarotti popularized the piece beyond the opera world in the 1990s following his performance of it for the 1990 World Cup. Both Pavarotti and Plácido Domingo released singles of the aria that charted in the United Kingdom, and it appeared on the best selling classical album of all time, The Three Tenors in Concert.Classical Music Magazine, volume 17, p. 39 (1994). "And then there's the Three Tenors phenomenon: The London recording from the 1990 concert became the biggest-selling classical album of all time, having now topped 10-million units throughout the world..." Since that time, many crossover artists have performed and recorded it. The aria has been sung often in movies and on television. Context and analysis In the act before this aria, Calaf has correctly answered the three riddles put to all of Princess Turandot's prospective suitors. Nonetheless, she recoils at the thought of marriage to him. Calaf offers her another chance by challenging her to guess his name by dawn. (As he kneels before her, the "Nessun dorma" theme makes a first appearance, to his words, " ") If she does so, she can execute him; but if she does not, she must marry him. The cruel and emotionally cold princess then decrees that none of her subjects shall sleep that night until his name is discovered. If they fail, all will be killed. As the final act opens, it is now night. Calaf is alone in the moonlit palace gardens. In the distance, he hears Turandot's heralds proclaiming her command. His aria begins with an echo of their cry and a reflection on Princess Turandot: : Just before the climactic end of the aria, a chorus of women is heard singing in the distance: : Calaf, now certain of victory, sings: : In performance, the final "Vincerò!" features a sustained B4,Note: this article uses scientific pitch notation; e.g., B4 is the B above Middle C followed by the final note, an A4 sustained even longer—although Puccini's score did not explicitly specify that either note be sustained.[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1282/is_n14_v42/ai_9244263 Puccini scores (musical and contextual analysis of "Nessun dorma"), National Review, July 23, 1990] (accessed 8 October 2007) In the original score, the B is written as a sixteenth note while the A is a whole note. Both are high notes in the tenor range. The only recording to follow Puccini's score exactly was the very first, sung by Gina Cigna and Francesco Merli, conducted by Franco Ghione. In Alfano's completion of act 3, the "Nessun dorma" theme makes a final triumphal appearance at the end of the opera. The theme also makes a concluding reappearance in Luciano Berio's later completion (this having been an expressed intention of Puccini's), but in a more subdued orchestration. Recordings "Nessun dorma", sung by some of the most famous interpreters of Calaf, appears on the following compilation recordings. (For full-length recordings of the opera, see ''Turandot'' discography.) *''The Very Best of Beniamino Gigli'' (EMI Classics) *''The Very Best of Jussi Björling'' (EMI Classics) *''Richard Tucker in Recital'' (Columbia Masterworks/Myto) *''The Very Best of Franco Corelli'' (EMI Classics) *''Pavarotti Forever'' (Decca) *''The Essential Plácido Domingo'' (Deutsche Grammophon) Cultural references and adaptations Luciano Pavarotti "Nessun dorma" achieved pop status after Luciano Pavarotti's 1972 recording of it was used as the theme song of BBC television's coverage of the 1990 FIFA World Cup in Italy. It subsequently reached #2 on the UK Singles Chart.[http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/1562471/Nessun-Dorma-put-football-back-on-map.html "Nessun Dorma put football back on map", The Telegraph, September 7, 2007] (accessed 24 September 2015) Although Pavarotti rarely sang the role of Calaf on stage, "Nessun dorma" became his signature aria and a sporting anthem in its own right, especially for football. Pavarotti notably sang the aria during the first Three Tenors concert on the eve of the 1990 World Cup final. For an encore, he performed the aria again, taking turns with José Carreras and Plácido Domingo. The album of the concert achieved triple platinum record status in the United States alone and went on to outsell all other classical recordings worldwide. The number became a regular feature of subsequent Three Tenors concerts. Pavarotti gave a rendition of "Nessun dorma" at his final performance, the finale of the Opening Ceremony of the 2006 Torino Winter Olympics, although it was later revealed that he had lip-synched the specially pre-recorded performance (at the time of his Winter Olympics appearance, Pavarotti was physically incapable of performing as he was suffering from pancreatic cancer, to which he succumbed the following year)."Pavarotti, Revered Even When Lip-Synching", The New York Times, April 7, 2008 (accessed 7 April 2008) His Decca recording of the aria was played at his funeral during the flypast by the Italian Air Force.BBC News coverage of Pavarotti's final performance (accessed 8 October 2007); BBC News coverage of Pavarotti's funeral (accessed 8 October 2007) In 2013, the track was certified gold by the Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Leicester City Football Club On 7 May 2016 Andrea Bocelli sang "Nessun Dorma" in the King Power Stadium, home of Leicester City Football Club, before Leicester City's final home match of the 2015–16 Premier League season against Everton F.C.. Leicester's manager Claudio Ranieri stood beside Bocelli for the performance. After the game, Leicester were presented the Premier League trophy for the first time in their history.Macdonald, Kyle (9 May 2016). "Emotional Leicester City manager hushes fans so they can hear Andrea Bocelli sing Nessun Dorma". Classic FM, Retrieved 10 May 2016. Crossover and adapted versions "Nessun dorma" (often in adapted versions of the score) as has been performed by many pop and crossover singers and instrumentalists. *In what the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences called "the greatest last-second substitution act in Grammy history", Aretha Franklin sang a "soul-infused" version of the aria in place of Luciano Pavarotti when throat problems caused him to withdraw from the 40th Annual Grammy Awards show.The Recording Academy (Grammy.com). 40th Annual GRAMMY Awards. Retrieved 5 November 2014.Huizenga, Tom (28 January 2010). "Grammy's Most Memorable Performances". National Public Radio. Retrieved 5 November 2014. *Antony Hegarty, lead singer of Antony and the Johnsons, recorded the aria with the Roma Sinfonietta Orchestra, as part of an advertising campaign for the Italian coffee company Lavazza in 2009.Carroll, Jim (10 September 2010). "On the record". The Irish Times. Retrieved via HighBeam Research 5 November 2014 .The Guardian (22 October 2009). "Antony Hegarty: Will sing for coffee". Retrieved 5 November 2014. *Jeff Beck's 2010 album, Emotion & Commotion, includes an instrumental version of this aria where the guitar takes the place of the human voice to an orchestral accompaniment.Perusse, Bernard, "Beck in a reflective mood", Ottawa Citizen, 17 April 2020 *In 2007, Chris Botti recorded a trumpet version of "Nessun dorma" for his album Italia. |title=Italia overview|publisher=AllMusic}} *The 1989 song "A Love So Beautiful", co-written by Roy Orbison and Jeff Lynne, borrows the aria's melody.Daly. Mike (2 March 1989). "Two of the Best – In One Week". The Age. Retrieved 29 August 2012. *The 2002 album Warriors of the World by the band Manowar features a version of the aria.Dalley, Jan (6 November 2015). "The Life of a Song: ‘Nessun Dorma’". Financial Times. Retrieved 10 May 2016. In other media "Nessun dorma" has been used in many films,Blank, Christopher (13 October 2007). "High Note", Commercial Appeal often appearing at a central moment in the film—sometimes with the aria's moment of musical resolution aligned with the film's narrative climax, giving symbolic meaning to the aria's rich emotional impact. Films in which the aria plays a significant role in the soundtrack include The Killing Fields,Stephen Holden, Eloquent Movies With Eloquent Soundtracks, The New York Times, January 30, 1994 New York Stories,LoBrutto, Vincent (2008). [https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=HcMafLPTW-AC&q=Nessun+Dorma#v=snippet&q=Nessun%20Dorma&f=false Martin Scorsese: A Biography], p. 293.Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 0-275-98705-1 Mar adentro,Nelson Pressley, 'The Sea Inside': A Quest for Death, The Washington Post, December 17, 2004; Page C05 The Sum of All Fears,Gloria Goodale, 'Sum' signals change since 9/11, The Christian Science Monitor, May 31, 2002 The Mirror Has Two Faces,Jay Carr, Barbra Streisand looks into her 'Mirror' and discovers she's still a funny girl, The Boston Globe, November 10, 1996. Retrieved via subscription 14 June 2008. Bend It Like Beckham, No Reservations, and Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation (with the scene set within a performance of Turandot itself). It was sung by Pavarotti himself as part of his fictional role in the film Yes, Giorgio.Maslin, Janet (24 September 1982). "Pavarotti in 'Giorgio'". The New York Times "Nessun dorma" is also the title of a short film by Ken Russell included in the 1987 film Aria.Richard Corliss, Opera for The Inoperative, Time, May 2, 1988. (Aria consists of ten segments by a variety of directors; each one features the director's visual accompaniment to arias and scenes from operas. The films have minimal or no dialogue, with most of the spoken content coming from the words of the aria itself.) References External links * * , sung by Jussi Björling, 1944 Category:1926 compositions Category:Arias by Giacomo Puccini Category:Opera excerpts Category:Compositions in G major Category:Compositions in D major Category:FIFA World Cup songs